


Кругом одни герои

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers), kirikokun



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || 5 lvl - драбблы [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Gen, Prostitution
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun
Summary: Баки берётся за любую работу





	Кругом одни герои

Сплюнув вязкую слюну себе под ноги, Баки утёр губы. Голова всё ещё гудела от хлесткой пощечины, скула горела огнём, а уголки губ неприятно саднило — и только это, никаких угрызений совести, драмы по поводу недостойного для католика занятия, самобичевания и прочего-прочего-прочего. Ему слишком нужны были деньги, чтобы разбрасываться даже таким заработком. Всё же, стоя на коленях с чужим членом во рту в какой-нибудь грязной подворотне, он за день мог заработать в разы больше, чем надрывая спину в порту обычным грузчиком. Баки хватался за любой заработок.

Рано утром, ещё до рассвета, садился на велосипед и развозил почту, потом спешил в кафетерий на углу Фостер-авеню, расставлял и протирал столики; бежал в порт, встречая корабль за кораблём, скалясь на скабрезные шуточки Макмиллана; в обед сжевывал безвкусный сэндвич — и снова работать; ополаскивался тут же в заливе или просил кого из ребят окатить из ведра и мчался на Брайтон-бич, очень надеясь, что хоть сегодня не появится новых синяков.

— Я сосу как бог, малышки, — смеялся он в ответ на вопросы ярких ночных мотыльков, точно так же, как и он сам, стекающихся на яркий свет ночного города, готовых порхать за тихий шелест купюр за подвязками.

— Да ты герой! — звонко хохотали в ответ они.

О да, он действительно сосал как бог, знал, как выглядит, стоя на коленях, обхватывая губами очередной член; он застенчиво опускал ресницы, чтобы не видеть чужой похоти, разлившейся на одутловатом лице очередного уставшего от истерички-жены работяги, не видеть толстого пуза над собой или садистского удовольствия в чужих глазах. Но клиенту нравилось.

Баки всегда выбирал одно и то же место, застывал недалёко от сигарного салона, опираясь спиной о стену, складывал руки на груди и ждал. Ему никогда не приходилось кого-то звать, уговаривать, как девочкам, стоящим кварталов выше, он лишь улыбался очередному затормозившему напротив него господину, склонял голову к плечу и называл цену.

— Десять долларов. Деньги вперёд.

И заворачивал за угол, прекрасно зная, что за ним пойдут. Бросал на землю загодя приготовленную дощечку, чтобы не пачкать стильных отутюженных брюк, и опускался на колени.

Брать в рот было не противно, обводить языком головку, сжимать губами ствол — это всё ерунда, если клиент соблюдал хотя бы минимальные правила гигиены. Хуже всего были фальшиво-нежные, ласковые прикосновения к лицу, сочувствие или участие на лицах, ещё не перекошенных от похоти, желания загнать поглубже, натянуть до самого горла. А вот от сочувствия хотелось выть, соскребать ногтями невидимую глазу грязь, сбежать домой, обратно под бок к Стиву. Но десять баксов — достаточно большая сумма за продажную любовь. На них можно было купить мяса у Массимо, густой куриной похлёбки для Стива у мадам Уолш, микстуру от очередной хвори, и могло остаться даже на яблоки.

Баки потёр щёку, коснулся кончиками пальцев уголков губ.

О да, десять баксов того стоили.

Он возвращался домой, поднимался по узкой скрипучей лестнице наверх, отпирал дверь, проходил в их единственную комнату, с тревогой осматриваясь по сторонам и боясь найти Стива где угодно, кроме тёплой постели, выдыхал, заметив слабое шевеление следи одеял.

— Мой герой, — всегда с улыбкой повторял Стив, глядя блестящими от начавшейся лихорадки глазами, тянул к нему руки, несмело обнимая за шею, тыкался сухими губами в щёку, позволял себя накормить и уложить обратно в постель.

— Это ты герой, — горько улыбался Баки, наливая в ложку микстуру, надеясь что к завтрашнему вечеру с лица спадёт отёк, уголки губ подживут и он снова сможет встать недалеко от сигарного салона.

Таинственно улыбнётся очередному прохожему и скажет:

— Десять долларов. Деньги вперёд.


End file.
